


Making It Up To Him

by casaverage



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Biting, Bottom Jeremy, Fluff, Jeremy is a needy little shit, Jeremy just wants to talk about theatre, M/M, Marking, Michael is a stressed boy, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top Michael, i mean its nothing crazy, rip Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casaverage/pseuds/casaverage
Summary: Michael made the mistake of ignoring Jeremy’s theatre rant today, his mind currently out of it as he was focusing on school and other important shit. Yet knowing he was (somewhat) in the wrong, he decided to make it up by bring food and the secret promise of a handjob.





	Making It Up To Him

**Author's Note:**

> i whiped this up quick, feel free to critique if you’d like! 
> 
>  
> 
> also they are already in a relationship! i forgot to add that in the tags!

Jeremy didn't move as the door to his room creaked open, his attention focused on the script in front of him as he memorized his lines for the upcoming play. He also didn't notice as the bed dipped from extra weight, someones hands wrapping around his waist bringing his attention to the figure behind him.

He ignored it.

"Jeremy?" Michael's voice was concerned as he leaned against Jeremys back, his head resting between the crook of his boyfriends neck and shoulder. "I brought some food for you. I know i fucked up today but i was really out of it and i want to make it up to you." The taller boy kissed Jeremys neck, grabbing his attention finally. "Well you're too late now. You and I both know once i have a script in my hand, my attention is gone." Jeremy huffed, removing Michael from his body.

"Aww come on Jer, i got your favorite..." Michael reached down and grabbed the bag of food he dropped onto the floor besides them, "Fries and a strawberry shake made just for my wonderful boyfriend." He waved the bag in Jeremy's view, blocking the script completely.

Jeremy snatched the bag from Michaels hands and placed it on his nightstand, still ignoring his boyfriend completely. "Oh come on! You could at least eat your fries you little shit." Michael threw himself backwards onto the bed right behind Jeremy, the springs squeaking as he did so.

Jeremy sighed and reached over to grab a sing fry from the bag, tossing it into his mouth as he continued to read. "Oh now you're just being rude. Dude i said i was sorry." Michael propped himself up with his elbows, watching as Jeremy glanced over his shoulder at him with a smirk, "Sorry doesn't give the time i didn't have with you back."

Michael rolled his eyes and sat up completely, going back to his original position from earlier, his hands sliding around Jeremys waist as he sighed. "I can give you that time back right now." He rested his head onto the smaller boys shoulder, his fingers playing with the hem of the striped shirt, "only if you let me."

Jeremy leaned back into his touch, humming in response, "A handjob only wastes more time." "Who said we were waisting time? You have a script to read, remember?" Michael grinned and slid his hands under Jeremys shirt, admiring the way Jeremy shuddered at the coldness of his hands. "I-I don't want to ruin my script, i just printed out a new copy." Jeremy turned his head and Michael kissed his lips, tightening his grip slightly.

"I'll print you a new one. Read your lines." He pulled away and Jeremy turned his attention back to his script as Michael slid his hands to his jeans. " _W-What do you mean I c-cant see her? S-Shes my girlfriend._ " Jeremy tried to get into character as Michael un-buttoned his jeans, but its kind of hard to act like a straight guy when your boyfriend is seconds from jacking you off.

"Go on..." Michael murmured as he slid down Jeremys pants slowly. " _I w-want to_ — Michael please—" Jeremy slightly bucked into the palm rubbing his growing erection, his eyes fluttering for a moment before he continued. "Woah, I'm in the play? Nice." Michael teased as he nibbled on Jeremys neck, his hand sliding against Jeremys hard on.

_"I want to s-see her, i have the right to._ " The smaller one shuffled backwards and arched slightly at the touch, pausing before he turned the page. Michael took the moment to grab Jeremys dick through his boxers, causing him to moan rather loudly for their taste. "Quiet Jer, you're dad is downstairs." Michael whispered into his boyfriends ear, continuing with his actions as he slightly pulled Jeremy onto his lap.

"M-Michael i don't want to read this anymore." Jeremy huffed, clenching the script as he felt Michaels tented jeans poke his lower back. "I thought you didn't want to waste time." Michael retorted, finally pulling his boyfriends boxers down. "I-I take it back. I cant focus. Just ple-ease..." Jeremy threw his script onto the floor and grinded back against Michaels crotch, his head tossing back at the friction.

“Alright, turn around.” Michael leaned back as Jeremy eagerly spun around to face him, his hands franticly discarding his jeans and boxers completely, leaving him in his oversized shirt and a thick blush against his cheeks. He smiled and reached out to unbutton Michaels pants, looking up for a moment before he reached inside the black boxers to grab his dick with hum.

Michael leaned forward and captured Jeremy in a deep kiss, placing one hand on his cheek and the other reaching down to grab his partners dick, pumping slowly. “ _Michael_.” Jeremy moaned softly as he followed suit and started to pump Michaels dick as well, his other hand clenching the bed sheets tightly.

Michael dipped his head and parted their mouths, groaning as Jeremy’s hand sped up. He pulled away and started to kiss his jaw, trailing and bitting red marks down his boys jaw lovingly as he felt a familiar warmth in his stomach. “Michael, _fuck_.” Jeremy groaned at the touch and tilted his head, his hand slowing down on Michael as he felt himself grow close to the edge. “I got you Jer-Bear don’t worry.” Michael sucked a rather deep hickie between Jeremys shoulder and neck, grinning as he sped up his hand, flicking his wrist in a way that made Jeremy fucking whimper.

“I-I cant— my hand is getting tired—“ “Don’t worry about me, i can take care of it after.” Michael cut Jeremy off, raising his head to watch as he fell apart in front if him. “M-Michael I ahh— I’m going-g too cum—“ Jeremy covered his mouth as he moaned, his hips jerking up as he came on Michaels hand and his shirt.

Michael let go and looked down at the mess, chuckling softly before he gently pushed Jeremy backwards, kissing him once more before sitting up and tucking himself back in. “Michael? You didn’t finish.” Jeremy breathed heavily as he watched Michael go into his bathroom, the sound of the faucet making him smile like an idiot.

Michael walked out with a rag in his hands, making his way over to Jeremy with a sigh. “Yeah, i didn’t, but its okay though,” He hunched over his boyfriend and cleaned him up as he continued’ “Ill finish up as you eat your fries.” Michael winked and sat back up, turning to walk back to the bathroom once more.

Jeremy sat up, “Michael?” “Yeah Jer?” He turned his head slightly at his name.

“You are forgiven.”


End file.
